The invention relates to improved drilling fluids used in the drilling of subterranean oil and gas wells as well as other drilling fluid applications and drilling procedures. The term "drilling fluid" should be understood to include fluids commonly referred to as spotting fluids. The invention is particularly concerned with non-polluting, minimally toxic drilling fluids which [are based on]include synthetic hydrocarbons, having molecular weights of from 120 to 1000, derived from olefinic monomers and displaying functional characteristics, e.g., viscosity characteristics, acceptable in drilling fluid applications. The olefinic monomers are selected from the group having a carbon chain from C.sub.2 to C.sub.14 and having at least one polymerizible double bond. The oligomeric or polymeric synthetic hydrocarbons thus obtained from olefins exhibit minimal toxicity toward aquatic life and possess valuable rheological properties when used in drilling fluids.
In rotary drilling there are a variety of functions and characteristics that are expected of a drilling fluid ("drilling mud" or simply "mud"). The drilling fluid is expected to carry cuttings from beneath the bit, transport them up the annulus, and permit their separation at the surface while at the same time the rotary bit is cooled and cleaned. A drilling mud is also intended to reduce friction between the drill string and the sides of the hole while maintaining the stability of uncased sections of the borehole. Likewise the drilling fluid is formulated to prevent unwanted influxes of formation fluids from permeable rocks penetrated and likewise to form a thin, low permeability filter cake which seals pores and other openings and formations penetrated by the bit. Finally, the drilling fluid is used to collect and interpret information available from drill cuttings, cores and electrical logs.
Drilling fluids are typically classified according to their base material. In water based muds, solid particles are suspended in water or brine. Oil can be emulsified in the water. Nonetheless, the water is the continuous phase. Oil based muds are exactly the opposite. Solid particles are suspended in oil and water or brine is emulsified in the oil and therefore the oil is the continuous phase. The final class of drilling fluids are pneumatic fluids in which drill cuttings are removed by a high velocity stream of air or natural gas.
On both offshore and inland drilling barges and rigs, drill cuttings are conveyed up the hole by a drilling fluid. Water based drilling fluids may be suitable for drilling in certain types of formations; however, for proper drilling in other formations, it is desirable to use an oil base drilling fluid. With an oil base drilling fluid, the cuttings, besides ordinarily containing moisture, are necessarily coated with an adherent film or layer of oily drilling fluid which may penetrate into the interior of each cutting. This is true despite the use of various vibrating screens, mechanical separation devices and various chemical and washing techniques. Because of pollution to the environment, whether on water or on land, the cuttings cannot be properly discarded until the pollutants have been removed.
One method to accomplish the pollutant removal has been placing the screened cuttings in a standpipe or other vessel filled with sea water and periodically skimming off the layer of displaced oil as it rises to the surface in the vessel. Another method attempted is burning, i.e., oxidatively incinerating, the oil from the cuttings. Still another method is physically transporting the oily cuttings to a remote site for subsequent disposal. In each instance the method of disposal of the cuttings has proved ineffective and inefficient.
The problems associated with the environmental compatibility of drill cuttings, and the chemicals contained therein, [has]have long been recognized as a problem in the oil and gas exploration industry. Typically the approaches for solving the environmental compatibility problems have involved the physical treatment of the drill cuttings, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,285 wherein an apparatus is provided for removing volatile materials from drill cuttings by vaporizing the materials on the cuttings in a non-oxidative atmosphere and U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,514 which provides a method and apparatus for drying oil well drill cuttings to eliminate pollution causing organic materials from the cuttings.
It is apparent to anyone selecting or using a drilling fluid for oil and gas exploration that an essential component of a selected fluid is that it be properly balanced to achieve the necessary characteristics for the specific end application. As stated hereinabove, the typical compositions include oil based muds, water based muds and pneumatic fluids. For purposes of this application, only oil and water based mud systems will be relevant. The vast majority of oil and gas exploration is done with water based muds. The primary reason for this preference is price and environmental compatibility. Traditional oil based muds made from diesel or mineral oils, while being substantially more expensive than water based drilling fluids, are environmentally incompatible. As a result, the use of oil based muds has been historically limited to those situations where they are necessary.
This long felt need in the oil and gas exploration industry for an environmentally acceptable drilling fluid which either is an oil based drilling fluid or performs as an oil based drilling fluid has now been achieved by applicants' invention. By use of applicants' invention and the incorporation of synthetic hydrocarbons into a water based drilling fluid system, the functional characteristics of an oil based drilling system are achieved while the environmental compatibility of conventional water based systems is attained. Such a result has until recently been thought theoretically and practically impossible.
As can be seen from the above, the development of a drilling fluid that exhibits desirable characteristics of both a water based and oil based drilling fluid has long been an unachieved goal of the oil and gas exploration industry. With the practice of applicants' invention this goal has been realized.